Come Away With Me
by anakinslove
Summary: What if Padme really convinced Anakin to come away with her and raise their child? If ObiWan couldn't bring himself to get on Padme's ship and kill his friend, hoping Padme would convince Anakin to come back to the light? An alternate ending to ROTS.
1. Chapter I

_Author's Notes: I hope to at least get 20 reviews, if that many! I appreciate those that do read my first story! I would love to hear advice and constructive critism but please _**NO FLAMES!

* * *

**

All Anakin wanted to do was to save her.

To gain more power, power to protect the only one in his life he truly loved. His darker side had taken over him and he completely ruined what he had been working so hard for all his life. What he had left his home and mother for. Still, at this very moment he was in complete shock himself from what he had done. Why though? Why had he allowed it to come to this point? To this ultimate destruction? All for her.

As she ran to him, her angelic face full of worry, running as fast as her pregnant body could carry her to him, he told her he was only doing all this for her. She seemed more and more upset to learn he had changed but once he heard her tell him to come away with him, all time froze. He looked down at that face. Oh that face. Her glorious eyes sadly, full of disappointment and grief looked up at him. He hated to see her like this. He loved making her laugh and feel happy with him, but right now things were so out of place. Out of the ordinary. Fear shot throughout his body like needles running up his spine. He suddenly realized if he were to loose her because of him. Trying to fight for her life all this time, but if it was to be because of him…he would not allow that to happen. He hated this side of him. Theevil twisted Vader that would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. The malevolent man that would destroyanything in his way in order to achieve his goals and aspirations. He was so selfish. To let it get to thispoint of worrying his beloved wife. Making her cry and only want his love. She had his love and still did. He wasn't going to ruin everything between them. He'd already done enough.

As he came back to the realization he was actually here with her now he contemplated what she had just said.

"Where would we go Padme?" he slowly asked her.

Looking up at him with now hopeful eyes she said, "Somewhere secluded like the lake retreat on Naboo. Please Anakin I will be safe and free from your terrible nightmares as long as I'm with you!"

It actually made since to do that now after all that he put her through. He lied to her and rationalized when he said all would be better when really he was just makingthings worse. He was actually convincing himself that what he was doing was right. He was just so confused with mixed emotions, sensing treachery from the Jedi, having premonitions of his darling Padme's death, and the manipulating, treacherous Palpatine seducing him to the Dark Side telling him things he believed to be true. But weren't the Jedi the treacherous ones?  
Palpatine was going to help him become the most powerful Jedi, in order to stop Padme from dying. He couldn't take that path he suddenly realized. Padme wouldn't be with him if she knew the monster he would become for turning to the Dark Side. He never thought he would come to his senses until now. Now that the one who caused him to do all this was standing right in front of him, caring about him more than anyone in the universe, pleading for him to come back to reality and do the better thing. He had to. He wanted to. Just to be with her for the rest of his life without quick stolen moments that pass too quickly. To not have to run or hide anymore for fear of the Jedi finding out. Well the remaining Jedi at least. But another thought came to him. There was still a sith lord trying to bring "peace" to the galaxy and would go on without Anakin as an apprentice and find a new one.

"Padme, I have lied and betrayed you. I hate to have to admit that to you but I must be honest with you now.

I have done those terrible things Obi-Wan has spoke of to you. I can't change what I have done but I have to stop it. Palpatine is still expecting me to join him and I must be with you and can't before I stop what he is about to destroy. You must know I love you with more passion than a man can possess and I ask you to forgive me." he said this with the utmost sincerity and waited for her reply.

"Ani you don't know how much it means to me to hear that. I'll do anything for us to be together and raise our baby in peace. But how are you going to stop the chancellor?" she said this with a hint of anxiety.

"I'm going to have to destroy him. You'll stay in Naboo while I go to him." He gently caressed her silky cheek.

"I can't stay behind again and wait for you! I couldn't bear to live without you! I couldn't! I thought I was going to loose you, loose my Anakin that I fell in love with and I refuse to loose you again" she choked back tears that were really starting to spill down over her delicate face.

"I don't know what I should tell you to make you sound convinced but you must stay safe in Naboo! I'll overtake him and come back to you my love, I swear. I wouldn't leave you alone in the world for anything."

He tried to sound as convincing as possible so he wouldn't hear anymore of her painful concerns. After a few moments of Padme looking him over as if to uncover any secret to this plan she couldn't help but trust him. That was all she could do. After what seemed an eternity of silence just staring into each other's faces Anakin spoke up.

"We should leave now before Palpatine senses my presence here." They both hurried on to Padme's ship headed to the blissful place where they once shared their first kiss and secret wedding. Where not one thought was on the lovers' minds but how to work out their feelings for each other…


	2. Chapter II

Padme took in the beautiful surrounding. She never thought she would be here now as the republic was crumbling. She was so happy for Anakin for listening to her. He sounded so put out and set on doing things his way that she almost thought she had lost him. Now as she was all alone with 3PO waiting for him once again in a dangerous situation. She walked out onto the veranda where they had secretly given their wedding vows. She looked out to see the beautiful horizon. The sun glowed magnificently even throughout all the havoc going on right now. She silently prayed Anakin would come back to her very soon all in one piece. She felt weak from all of the recent troubling events and needed to lie down. This was all too much for her especially while carrying. She went into her bedchamber the one were both her and Anakin had shared their first passionate night together as a wedded couple. She sighed remembering that long ago enchanting dream. How she longed to be back in his muscular, welcoming arms again. 

She changed into something more comfortable to sleep in from what she had left there from her last visit. As soon as she sat on the bed trying to lie down from the weight of her belly, she hurled. She called 3PO in and feebly asked if he could clean the mess up and get her something for her stomach. She gently tried lying back down on the bed pulling the elaborate sheets closer to her and snuggling deeper into the heavenly, scented pillows. She didn't mind being alone but without at least Dorme or Sabe near her side who had always been with her, giving her advice and comfort on things, was somewhat hard for her. Never had she felt this alone. All she could do was sleep and wait for him…wait for him once again.

She woke to the cool breeze coming in through the curtained windows pleading with her to arouse. She felt more rested and relaxed than she had in a while. She got up with more energy than she thought she had and realized she was craving anything sweet and juicy. She walked out of the bedchamber spotting 3PO going to fetch something and then she saw something that caught her breath. A dark colored cloak was resting on the leather couch, just laying there as if it had been put there days ago. She walked out onto the veranda and what she saw made her faintish. There he was. Standing there in deep thought like so many years ago when he was thinking about his disturbing nightmares. "Ani?" She spoke almost with a whisper. He quickly swooped around and hurried over to embrace her. They kissed like it was the first time to touch one another. With every brush of their lips it got more and more passionate, Anakin deepening into her mouth. Drowning in the kiss, everything got hazy for Padme and forgot where she was besides being with him in this moment. She had sadly forgotten how delicious his lips tasted and how much she had longed to touch him. Anakin himself wanted more.

He wished he could make love to her right then and there, but as they slowly released he heard her say breathless from their kiss, "Anakin I've missed you so much, how long have you been here?"

"I arrived yesterday and saw you in deep sleep, you looked so peaceful I couldn't wake you. 3PO told me you've been resting for a few days though." He spread his fingertips through her captivating curls and thought to himself even after waking up from almost a week's sleep she still looked perfectly magnificent.

"I guess I was more tired than I thought. But never mind that did you kill him? Is everything at peace now?"

"I did confront him and I could see he didn't even suspect me changing my mind. We did duel and I did defeat him." He said this with a sigh of somewhat alleviation.

"Oh Ani, I'm so relieved! There's no more war!" This was the first time in awhile he saw her stunning smile look up at him which made him smile.

"I know I've done it all for you. We can finally be together now."


	3. Chapter III

He grasped her damp hand firmly in his and encouraged her as she struggledto deliver…twins. Twins, he thought. Not one child but two. How did he get so lucky? "Your strong my love. Keep pushing," he said with a nervous tone to his voice. She screams loudly and holds onto his hand even tighter making him flinch from her tight grasp. One of the babies is pronounced a boy and Padme weakly says "Luke…" The medical droid hands the baby over to another droid cleaning it up and tenderly places the crying infant into a little blanketed glass bed. She winces from the pain and continues to push for the other small life waiting to breathe in fresh air. She screams once again, tears streaming down her face.The other twin is a girl and Padme names her Leia.

She moans and breathes heavily from the release of her children. She looks up at the very tense and hopeful father and smiles wearily up at him. "Ani let me see them."

Anakin jumps up releasing from Padme's still very solid grip and brings both babies over to her side. He puts Luke in her arms and Leia in his. "They're beautiful," she gasped. "Just like you" Anakin said soothingly. "Yes worn out dripping with sweat I'm sure" she chuckled. "They're perfect" he said while little Leia starring up at her father's face with her wide beautiful hazel eyes just like her mother. She felt his hand, gripping her tiny little fingers around his one. Anakin was swelling with pride. He'd never felt happier in all his life. Padme and him had created these beautiful living things together.

Little Luke in Padme's arms was fast asleep cooing to himself already in a dream. Padme was beyond looking down at her son as if she found a valuable treasure. This little creature she was holding belonged to her and Ani. Was their ever a moment she'd ever been more happier besides that day in the meadow picnic with Ani?

Anakin looked over at Padme noticing what a great mother she'll be. This was his family. It felt so unreachable, so incomprehensible, until now to be actually here with them now. Padme didn't die in childbirth, and it was because he'd chosen to choose the right direction. Never had he been bursting with more joy to see her alive and well with their children. Children! They're very own. The force had never blessed him so much in all his life.

"Oh Padme, I love you so much" he said kissing her forehead. "And I you Ani" she said with a cute grin and softly caressed his cheek. They kissed even holding their children in between them just soft, sweet, short, kisses.


End file.
